My Wuxeria Story was wrong as I expected
by livewolf4
Summary: Dying Hikiagaya Hachiman gets sent to another world...simple...? Of course... Wait a minute why is the Culture wrong...? Why am I speaking Chinese...? And just how the hell did this turn into a Wuxeria story...! [Cover is From MGA]
1. Reincarnating people is Boring

**Hello guys I've finally got some time to do some writing in my busy schedule so I thought that I'll put this story into motion.**

 **And I'll also appreciate the answer to the question that I've asked at the end.**

* * *

Hikigaya looked around the room he suddenly found himself in suddenly. It seemed a normal office. He was sitting on a seat across another man who was looking at a file.

He then focused on the man sitting in front of him. He seemed like foreigner maybe from Middle Eastern?

He wore a black suit which reminded him of the Men-In-Black. He also had a name tag around his neck which showed his photo and showed a name, "Jesus,"( WHAT? Buddha was busy, what was I supposed to do?)

The man then looked back at him and then sighed before putting the file down and crossing his fingers put his hands on the table.

"Hachiman Hikigaya I presume?" The man asked him in Japanese with a solid Kansai accent.

"Yes...?" Hikigaya asked unsure of what this stranger wanted to ask him.

"You are dead."

"(=_=)" [Hikigaya]

"(-_-)" [Stranger]

"(=_=)" [Hikigaya]

"(-_-)" [Stranger]

"Dead...?" He asked confused on what exactly he meant.

"Yes, you passed away 13 seconds ago," The man replied calmly.

"How...? I was just about to..." Hikigaya stopped when he realised that he didn't remember what he was doing a just a few minutes ago. He suddenly began to think about anything that he remembered but to his horror it seemed that his mind was like an empty container that had nothing on it.

"What's happening?" He asked the man in front of him in horror.

"Calm down sir," He said holding up small ball that seemed like a beautiful paperweight with sparkling lights dancing inside of it.

"These are all your memories," He placed the ball on the table. Hikigaya stared at the ball like it was some sort of bomb but he slowly extended his hands towards it.

"Careful now, don't want to break it." At his warning he retracted his hands and then looked at the man.

"Why is this happening? Who are you?" Hikigaya asked but instead the man bent down and opening his desk took out a stack of papers and passed them to Hikiagaya.

"Here Sir, please read all of these before we proceed," Hikigaya skimmed the pages and gave the man a horrified look.

"How many pages are there?"

"Please read it all. We have to be very precise. Don't worry we have plenty of time," The man took out a Canteen and placed it on the table.

"Coffee?"

* * *

 **[After some time]**

* * *

"What's this part supposed to mean?"

"Ah...those are trivial terms, those don't matter much,"

* * *

 **[After some more time]**

* * *

"How can you fall Asleep? Get up!"

"Ghek!"

* * *

 **[After a very...very...very...*yawn* long time]**

* * *

"So...to sum it up...I'm going to be sent to another world," Hikiagaya asked his eyes bloodshot red and looking sleep deprived. It was at this point that he noticed that the man in front of him was snoring and sleeping soundly.

*THUD*

"Ahk!?" Hikigaya thumped the desk loudly and the man shot up with a shout. He put a hand on his chest and took slow and long breaths.

"Yes...?"

"I'm going to another world?"

"Yes and so that you'll manage to survive on another world, you're going to be granted several boons."

"It stated that I can go back to my previous world...can I do that?" He asked.

"Well you could...if your planet hadn't been destroyed," Hikigaya stared at the man in silence pondering over his words before something clicked and he continued.

"So I wasn't alone...?" He asked uneasily but within it was a small speck of happiness.

"Well I can't exactly disclose the full situation...but essentially yes, there were many others," The man answered like a professional.

"What of my family...? Can I meet them again?" He asked.

"It depends on fate, maybe you will. But they will not remember who you are,"

"What about my memory? The papers didn't state anything about them."

"You'll be able to carry on most of your skills and experience but you'll have to leave your memory regarding things like your family behind,"

"Why is that...?"

"It tends to leads to some...unfavourable situations." The man replied with his mood darkening.

"So...what happens now?" At his question some sort of alarm buzzed and a relaxed expression appeared on the man's face.

"You'll be sent to another world shortly, please hold on a few seconds." The man then bent down and pressed a button. Hikigaya looked blankly at the man before the seat gave way and he fell through the floor, seat and all.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

The man stared at the place for a second before he released the button. The seat reappeared, without Hikigaya.

"Swear to my father, it gives me the creeps," The man said before standing up and making his way out of the room.

Outside his room there was a corridor which lead to a small lobby. Along the way he spotted a Chinese man who was carrying a few cans of soda.

"Too many people at your spot?" He asked jokingly. The man gave him a sour look as he passed.

"The West Wall is not a tourist destination," The man barked back sharply and went his own way. (I'm a bit confused if it was West or West wall...hulp)

The man made his way to a small vending machine and after looking over chose a water bottle.

"Yo!" He heard someone yell at him and turned. Coming down the corridor was another of his younger colleague. He too wore the same kind of suit as him and his name tag read, "Lucifer Morningstar"

"Can you believe this BS?" He moved rapidly and kicked the vending machine. The machine made a strange sound and a can of beverage popped out. Lucifer picked it up, the lid automatically popped and he chugged the whole can down in one go.

"Listen to this, the last guy I had. He came up to me and said that others were occupying HIS space and he would build a wall to keep them out..."

"That ridiculous..." The man replied.

"You haven't even heard the rest. HE WANTS ME TO PAY FOR IT!" Lucifer shouted in a loud voice almost making the man jump.

"Ludicrous." That was the only thing the man could say.

"You know what I'm going to do to him?" He said while showing a maniacal grin. The man shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I'm going to deport his ass!" Lucifer bellowed while laughing and tossing the can into the dustbin nearby walked back.

The man thought about saying something but then decided against it.

The man took another bottle and started walking back to his office.

'I wonder why the creator chose that kid...' He wondered.

'Maybe because he was Japanese, they seemed to have a habit of ending up in another worlds, Oh well...'

And with that he put this in the back of his mind as he opened the door to his office.

"Back to work,"

* * *

 **[Somewhere]**

* * *

"Just as planned,"

"Hikigaya Hachiman...now I have you exactly where I want you," Someone said before silence descended on the place again.

* * *

 **So Guys this is my new and Original Work.**

 **My question is whether Hikiagay should end up in a normal Japanese setting of another world.**

 **Or...**

 **An Alternate world of Wuxeria!**

 **Yeah I actually liked Predator7's idea of mixing Oregairu and Wuxeria...sad to say that he's pretty much out of commission for some time.**

 **Oh well I await your answer people.**

 **Hope that you'll help me choose.**

 **If not I'll proceed with the Former.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Master!

**Hello people I decided to go with the Wuxeria or Wuxia or whatever you people might wanna call it.**

 **It is short because I took out the scene where it shows how Hikigaya's fate will be messed up.**

* * *

 **[MASTER?]**

* * *

The Rising sun continent had been a peaceful place. It had one language throughout the entire land. One currency dominated through entire continent. A place where things like looks, fame, intelligence or any other factor that could make you the target's of everyone admiration and respect.

Now it was a place that worshipped power.

And power in the Rising Sun continent stemmed from one thing, Martial Arts Cultivation.

If one has Power you are the Law.

If one has Power you will be worshipped.

Martial Arts refer to the techniques to take in the Energy present around the environment and use it to enhance your Bodies as weapons. In this World there are hundreds of techniques that you could use, but to learn them is the difficult part.

Martial Art techniques are connected to Power. The more powerful your techniques are the more powerful you are. Hence the more powerful techniques are guarded and used only by the top Clans and Schools that extensively use them for their own benefit.

To learn a Technique you will have to join one of these Schools. However even that doesn't guarantee that you will ever get to learn some techniques. Only those with Talent and powerful backers can easily train. For the rest it would be lucky they were able to become a servant...

The unlucky one end up dead Of course.

Hmmm...?

Human rights you say...?

In the place where Power means everything, why bother listening to a mass of people when you could annihilate them all in the blink of an eye?

The Rising Sun continent was ruled by the Law of the Jungle, the strong preyed on the weak and the weak perished.

Such was The Rising Sun continent.

* * *

In this world there was one place where no-one dared to tread. That place was in the middle of the continent, The Wilderness. This was a mass of untamed land that no-one dare to go into. Mainly due to it being the home of the Demonic beasts that roamed freely in those parts. A Demonic beast was extremely powerful creature that was hunted for its Beast Core.

The Beast Core could be absorbed by a trained individual to greatly increase the foundation of their cultivation and to become more powerful. This area would have been full of poachers if it wasn't such that the Demonic beasts didn't attack the people continuously.

Once a Warlord ordered his Armies to march through the Wilderness, he hoped to launch a surprise attack against his neighbour. The Warlord's armies were well trained and kept the beasts at bay. But when he went a 100 Li into the Wilderness, his armies began to be attacked by extremely powerful Beasts. The beasts annihilated his armies and the Warlord was extremely lucky to survive. This also became a clear to the people that going in the wilderness was equal to courting death.

But in the middle of this wilderness, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a large clearing there stood a single man. The man was tall and was had a mass of black hair that reached to his shoulders. He stood there bare-chested, his eyes closed as if he was asleep while standing but from time to time he moved his fists faster than the winds and punched the empty air around him. His punched were so fast that whenever he lashed out, a shock wave was generated by the punch which blew a few trees and turned them into powder every time. In that sense the clearing he was standing in was a result of those shockwaves too. The large amount of broken splinters around him was a proof of that.

Suddenly a large howl sounded from the surrounding forests and hundreds of Demonic Beast Wolves emerged from the clearing. They are 4 meter tall and had silver hair that shone in the sunlight. They had teeth sharper than a sword and their eyes radiated their hunger for the man's flesh. They surrounded the man and prepared to attack him. The man still stood as if he hadn't noticed them.

Then suddenly a Red aura surrounded the man as his killing intent flowed out. It wasn't on the level of some common bandit or a bloodthirsty Warlord. His killing intent flowed out and floated around his body in a mist like state making him look like a God of War...if you could imagine one.

The Demonic wolves that had prepared to attack him now cowered with fear at the man. Most of the wolves became paralysed with fear and fell down. A few of them fainted from the intense pressure but none ran away. How could they, even though they were not human they could easily understand that if they moved they were dead.

Still one of them, a large Demonic Wolf that had a scar on his right eye managed to get up, he hobbled towards the man and changed his form. He now looked like a man with the head of a Wolf. Though they were Beasts they also had the concept of Power. This Demonic wolf had gained the ability to turn into human, which mean that it was extremely powerful and had spent a long time cultivating its power. However all that was useless in front of the man standing in front of him. The Humanoid knew that they had no chance to win even if there were hundreds of others were to attack this man at once.

The Humanoid figure moved towards the man and knelt down to beg for mercy.

"This Junior begs for Mercy from Senior. We didn't know there was such a powerful cultivator in our territory. I beg senior to forgive my pack and let us live," All the other also changed into their Humanoid form and kowtowed to the man.

The man opened his eyes but the humanoid didn't dare to look up.

"You dare say that after you come to kill me?" The humanoid tried to look up but at that moment the man's fist shot out. The Demonic beast didn't even realise what had happened before the man's fist impacted with his chest. The Humanoid's chest was blown to bits and his limbs and torso were blown back.

The man's immense killing intent lifted from the rest of the wolves and the man said one simple word.

"Scram." He said and the pack turned back into their Beast forms and turning tails ran to the safety of the forest. Faster than they had appeared, the whole pack disappeared into the forest.

The man looked towards the corpse and extended a hand towards it. Immediately a small sphere shot out from the body and flying up landed in the man's open palm. The sphere was dull and rough looking in a shade of Orange. Suddenly the man's palm was engulfed in fire which surprisingly didn't bother the man in the slightest. The fire then disappeared as quickly and in place of the sphere was a small Red bead.

The man looked at the bead before throwing it in his mouth and swallowing it immediately.

"Useless," The man said after he swallowed the bead. He looked towards the sky, towards the heavens.

"How many years has it been since I've arrived here?" He started to talk to himself. He gazed at his hands slowly.

"Honourable ancestors, this junior begs you, Give me a hint. Just a small hint and I'll be able to improve my techniques and then I'll be powerful enough to restore our Clan's Honour," He said and then sighed.

Then suddenly his gaze moved towards the heavens. A large blood red cloud was beginning to form in the skies.

"What's this? Is someone ascending to the next level?" Whenever someone broke through his foundation level a blood red cloud would be formed which would then test him. This was a test to prove that you have what it takes to make it to the next level. The test was different for people, some would have to brave lightning storms, and some would have to pass through blazing fire. The man being struck in the same spot for several years was quite bored.

"Meh, must be another cultivator," He scoffed and then tried to resume his meditation when large number of thunderbolts began to fall from the sky on the ground. The man's mediation ruined he put all of his focus on the occurring phenomenon. As the man watched different colours of lightning bolts began to appear, some was coloured in Jade, some in gold and some in Green.

"Wait it can't be..." The man suddenly thought, "Could it be that someone is actually going to ascend into heaven?!" Ascending into Heaven realm was the end goal of all cultivators. The man watched the phenomenon for a few seconds before he made his decision.

The man suddenly rose in the air slowly and began to fly towards the area. He had to know what was causing this. When he got towards the place the red cloud had already disappeared away, leaving behind a scorched and desolate ground.

The man landed on the ground and looked around. The ground had been flattened completely, and looked scorched. The places where the lightning had landed could be easily spotted as the place had huge craters.

"Did the cultivator fail?" The man thought and slowly turned his head trying to find the source of the event. If you fail one of these Trials your body would be destroyed and unless you were able to be of high enough level to manifest a spirit for of yourselves you would die and your soul would be destroyed. He was looking around when his gaze landed on something.

It was a boy, somewhere between 7-8 years of age, lying on the only patch of earth that was still green. The man moved towards the boy and checked his body for any sort of Injuries.

The boy looked completely unscathed, a few scorch marks on his hands but the rest was completely fine. The man then moved to check his Spirit veins when he got a huge shock.

The boy's Spirit veins were extremely thin and were practically non-existent. It was as if the boy had been born without them.

If that was the case...

"Who are you?" The man mumbled and thought about it. His non-existent spirit veins meant that he could not become a Cultivator, which mean that he could not have survived in this forest.

Could he be a bastard child of some powerful noble...?

But then why would someone abandon him here...

Then the man's mind thought about the strange event that had occurred before. Then one unlikely reason passed through his mind...

"Could it be...?" He gazed towards the Heavens and then back at the boy. The man then burst out laughing.

"Honourable ancestor I give you my thanks for showing me the way," The man roared with laughter before hoisting the boy on his shoulders and then jumped up in the sky and flew away.

* * *

 **[Some Time Later]**

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Unlike his usual room this looked more like straw and thatch ceiling.

He slowly got up and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar one room hit, however the build and objects in the room were completely unfamiliar to him. There was just one door in the room and Hikigaya did what was expected of him.

He laid back on the floor, and tried to gather his thoughts.

"GET UP YOU BRAT!" A voice that seems to have come from the depths of hell boomed in his mind and he shot back up. He looked around but didn't find anyone.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The voice boomed and he found himself rushing out of the hut.

Outside there was a man standing in the middle of an open area. Around him there were several dozen strange people with the head of Wolves running around the field like their lives depended on it.

The man stood shouting at the people and whenever he opened his mouth they people ran faster around the ground.

The man then finally turned and looked towards Hikigaya and smiled.

"Ha Ha, you're finally awake brat," Hikigaya recognized the voice of the man, it was the same voice that he heard earlier. The man also gave off some sort of energy that he felt was strange.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked the two first questions that anyone would have asked in his position. The man smiled and with a dangerous glint in his eye answered.

"My name is Zhang Fei and I'm your master!"

* * *

 **So, that's it for this Chapter. I thought about putting some information about Wuxeria, I mean the various stages and power levels and about other stuff but I guess that'll have to come in the coming chapter.**

 **And I guess you can imagine Hikigaya's master's face. After all Zhang Fei's one of the most well-known heroes in Ancient Chinese History.**

 **Well maybe I'll put flying swords too...? Any thoughts on that...?**

 **And please drop a few hints, stuff, idea that you would like to see. I might be able to fit them in, after all I'm not that much familiar with Wuxia, but I'll do my best. I've though of a name for Hikigaya tell me If you like it.**

 **Well thanks for Reading.**

 **P.S- I can't seem to figure out how to get Hikiagaya a Harem...halp?**


End file.
